Mistakes and Forgiveness
by kellou24
Summary: Sequal to They'll Never Know. Nate realizes what a mistake he's made and tries to fix it


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Mistake.

All I can keep thinking about is how much of a mistake I've made.

I should of thought before I acted. That's always been my problem. Not thinking about the consequences of my actions.

Now I'm screwed. And she'll never forgive me.

Jenny. Beautiful, sweet, naïve Jenny. She was my friend first. And a good one at that. Not like Chuck. And then we kissed and I was immediately enthralled in her. I tried to deny those feelings between us. Told myself it was wrong because of her age and that I was living with her. But I couldn't help myself and now I've hurt one of the only people that ever thought I was more than arm candy and could help themselves by getting close to me.

But I'm determined. And I always get what I want.

Bart's death really got to me. That thing about getting forgiveness and not regretting a moment because you don't know how long you have. So with that in mind I took action. I broke up with Vanessa yesterday and funnily enough she didn't seem to upset over it. In fact she told me to fix things with Jenny. Must of gotten to her to. So now I'm on my way to get her to forgive me and take me back.

I get out of the car when it pulls up in front of her building, carrying a white chocolate mocha that I know she was obsessed with and walk into the building towards the door to the Humphrey loft. I knock on the door and wait for it to open.

"Ow!" I heard from on the other side of the door. I chuckle and knock again. "Just a minute. Jeez!" Snaps a female voice from the other side of the door.

It was suddenly swung open and there in front of me stood Jenny Humphrey, hair on top of her head, wearing purple pajama bottoms and a pink wife-beater with knee high green toe socks with a piece of beef jerky hanging from her mouth.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was standing in front of her. A beautiful blush suddenly turned her cheeks red. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and cupping her cheek, a soft smile playing on my lips.

Unfortunately that seemed to snap her out of her shock causing her to step back from me and cross her arms defensively under her chest.

It hurt. Seeing her close up in front of me but I can't say I didn't deserve it.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said with a look of bitter disbelief on her face, an angry set to her mouth.

"I broke-up with Vanessa," I said figuring getting that out first would be better but if anything it seemed to make her angrier.

"Oh so you're here to continue the cycle." She said with barely controlled anger in her voice.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Oh you know, you hook-up with Serena this summer, then me, next Vanessa, now you want me again. Who's next Blair?" She stated angrily looking more pissed off then I've ever seen her.

"No!" I vehemently deny. "I only want you Jenny. I realized I made a mistake picking Vanessa. I was just angry that you would do something like that but now I realize that I'm in love with you." I continue "I love you," I say in a softer voice, trying to get her to believe what I was saying.

"Oh so now that you've lost me you realize how much I really mean to you," she continues. "Well I'm sorry but you're too little too late." She spits out.

"You don't mean that," I state not believing it for a second.

"Oh I do," she says going to close the door but I stop the door before it can close with my hand.

"Even if you were through with me, which I don't believe for a second, you should know by now I don't give up that easily," I smoothly say letting go of the door turning around to walk out of the building.

"Nate!" I turned around to find Jenny right behind me. I smile thinking she's going to forgive me. Should've known better. When does she ever do what I expect. "I believe that's mine," she says taking the coffee out of my hand and turning around walking back to the loft closing the door behind her but not before I see a small smile on her face.

I get a huge smile on my face and pull out my cell phone, calling the florist to have flowers sent to her.

I knew it wasn't too late.

* * *

A/N:I had a lot of fun writing this series and now that I'm done I'll probably start posting my new one soon. Goodbye To You by Michele Branch and Look So Good Without You by Jessie James inspired this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
